Mouse-like and cursor-like coordinate input devices are known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,731,807; 5,055,831; 5,111,005; and 5,014,044, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Many computer or graphics tablet users are right-handed, while others are left-handed. Unfortunately, many of the aforementioned patents disclose input devices which are uncomfortable for left-handed and/or right-handed users to operate, and are not comfortable for use by both. Many prior art mouse and cursor devices have only a single mode, and do not take into account potential use by both right and left handed users.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a computer input device (e.g. mouse or cursor) which includes different operational position modes for right and left handed users. In other words, there exists a need in the art for an input device that includes at least one positional mode for right-handed users and another positional mode for left-handed users, so that the device is ergonomically pleasing to both types of users.